Seeing the Light
by xX SPanda Spartan Xx
Summary: He was always there for her, but one day, he simply began to fade from her life. Lux wants her brother back, even if sibling love is forbidden in their family. He's her safety net, her lifeline, her... love. How can she get Garen to love her again? Read on, and find out! WARNING: Wincest (Garen x Lux)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A hill overlooked a lush meadow next to the city. The city, shining in colors of white, gold, and blue, was a symbol of order and justice in Valoran. The city-state of Demacia was as impressive as its people, but what was happening on the hill outside of the city was far from orderly. A group of young boys stood in a circle, laughing. At the center of the circle was a little girl, who was crying her eyes out due to her cruel treatment. She was blonde, slender, and pretty; the way the light played with her hair made her someone absolutely intriguing . But not at the moment. The boys that crowded around her kept calling her things like "freak" and "abomination".

"Hey, Luxanna, why don't you run home and stay there? You're not normal, we don't need your kind here!" The ringleader of the boys called out, getting another bout of laughter from the boys.

"Weirdos don't get to stay in Demacia!" another boy called out.

This triggered even more tears from Lux.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" a voice rang out.

The group turned, and saw a slightly older boy charging up the hill.

"Crap! It's Garen! Run!" they exclaimed, scrambling.

By the time Garen got to the top, the boys were long gone.

"Are you alright Lux?" he asked, kneeling to the girl, worry written across his face.

"I'm... fine..." Lux choked out between sobs. "Brother... Am I really a freak?" Lux asked, tearfully.

Garen looked like he had taken a blow to the heart. He held her close, and stroked her hair lovingly. "They don't understand your gift like I do. You will become strong. But I'll protect you whenever you need me."

Lux looked up at her brother, smiling through her tears. "I love you, brother."

* * *

**Woop woop, second fanfic! Keep reading, and please favorite, follow, and review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Ten years later...**_

Lux sighed as she stepped into the main hall of the Institute of war. She had just finished a match, which she had lost due to her summoner not listening to her advice. She could still feel the cold blades of Zed digging into her back. She shuddered at the memory. Zed made killing... professional. No hate or feeling. Just cold blood. Lux made her way to the mess hall, and sat down. She looked over at the Demacia table. She spotted her brother chatting with Jarvan IV. Her brother locked eyes with her, then quickly looked away. Lux sighed again. Over the last ten years, her brother had grown distant. Him and her father had gotten into an argument one night, and ever since then he drew further and further away from her. She missed her brother... She missed how he held her in his strong arms, and looked at her with only love and care. Lux flushed red and shook her head to clear her head of those thoughts. It wasn't right fall in love with one's brother, but she had done so anyways. But she knew it was one sided.

"I wonder if he even remembers that promise," she said to herself wistfully.

"Hey Lux, what's bothering you?" a voice asked behind her. She groaned and turned to face Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer. He smiled confidently.

"You know, a pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be sad," he told her. She blushed at the sudden compliment, but felt uncomfortable with the blonde's flirting. She knew that he fancied her, but she could not find it in herself to return those feelings. Even now, she could feel the jealous gaze of Taric, the Gem Knight, boring into her back.

"Thanks for your concern, but I would like to be alone," she politely told Ezreal. He grew even bolder.

"Come on, don't be like that!" he teased, sitting down next to her. Somewhere in the mess hall, there was a sound of a gem being crushed to pieces. Lux tried to draw away from Ezreal, but he continued to advance.

"You know, I was thinking," he started. "You should come with me to-"

"You know, I was thinking you should leave my sister alone," said Garen as he approached the table. The boy completely deflated.

"Oh... Uh sure," he mumbled out as he wandered off.

Lux turned towards her brother, her face beaming. "Thanks, big bro-"

"And you," he stated gruffly, making her freeze. "You should stand up for yourself more. You're not a child anymore."

Lux watched him as he walked away, tears threatening to show her in her eyes. He really wasn't the same anymore. She was about to get up and go to her room when a summoner walked up to her.

"Lady Luxanna, you are being summoned for a match."

She swallowed any sadness that could betray her feelings, and put on her mask of optimism once more.

"I can't wait!" she lied.

She just wanted to lay down and cry herself to sleep. Lux made her way to the summoning platform and was teleported to Summoner's Rift. She looked at her teammates. It's was Caitlyn and Braum bot lane, she was mid, Jax jungle, and... Garen top. She quickly looked away from her brother, bought her items, and left for lane. She was laning against Talon, which meant she was pretty safe in lane. The two diplomats of their factions nodded to each other, and began farming. After a while of fighting carefully, Lux was able to unleash a perfect combo and slay Talon, earning dominance in lane. By the time they had begun to group for team fights, she was 3/0. She went to ward river bush, only to find the enemy Draven, ready for ambush. As her health began to drop from his axes, she snared him, used her shield, and tried to run. She could hear his merciless laughter as he caught up to her. She only had 20 health, and she closed her eyes, ready for the final blow. CLANG! Lux's eyes opened to a shadow standing in front of her.

"DEMACIA!" Garen shouted as took merciless blows from the Noxian executioner. He managed to use Judgement and then he summoned a giant sword from the the sky to crush Draven. Breathing heavily, Garen turned to walk away.

"Why?" Lux asked. Garen stared at her for a moment, before he looked away.

"My stupid summoner made me save you even though you were caught out. Don't thank me."

Lux pondered for a moment while she watched her brother walked away. What just flashed in his eyes just now? Was it disdain... Or warmth? She cleared it from her head, she still had a match to win. Strangely enough, no other person managed to kill her for the rest of the game. She ended the match 16/0, and was pretty happy when she walked off the summoning platform. She froze when she heard voices arguing behind a pillar.

"It doesn't matter we won the game, you nearly threw the match when you went to save Lux!" Garen's summoner scolded. "She was caught out, yet you disobeyed my orders. You could get reported for this... Why did you do it?"

Lux's heart skipped a beat. Did she just hear that right? Garen CHOSE to save her? Why did he lie to her?

"What I choose to do is none of your business," Garen curtly stated and turned around. He froze at the sight of Lux. She grabbed his hand.

"Come with me," she said, dragging him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Garen shifted in his seat awkwardly. They were in Lux's room, and they stood there in the silence for a few moments.

"I heard everything," Lux said.

"Did you?" Garen asked, nervousness creeping into his voice the first time in years. "And? What of it?"

"Why did you lie?" She questioned.

Looking away, Garen replied, "Am I obligated to tell you the truth all the time?"

"Yes, you are!" Lux burst out, startling him. "I look up to you everyday... Hoping that you would look at me the same way you did when we were younger... What did you do to my brother!?" The tears were falling now, but Lux allowed them full reign.

Garen looked pained, like he was trying to forget a bad memory, and quietly said, "He grew up."Lux 's heart broke with each word.

"So I can't look up and see that warm smile again? I won't be able to sleep, knowing that I'm safe? Who's going hold me, comfort me, and tell me that I'm someone who mattered?" she sobbed out. "I love you, brother... I know it's wrong, but I don't care! But you don't even remember that promise on the hill don't you!?"Lux began to walk past her dazed brother and headed for the door. Before she grabbed the door handle, Garen stopped her and whirled her around.

"You... still remember that?" he asked, shock in his eyes.

She dumbly nodded and replied, "Never forgot it." Garen, in a sudden, swift movement, hugged her tightly. Lux couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Huh?"

"Don't you understand..." Garen started, tears streaming down his face. "Don't you understand how much I've been holding back!? I did this for your sake! Ever since father told me it was wrong to love my sister, my love grew even more... I was so proud when I heard you joined the League, and made your own name for yourself... BUT IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR US TO BE TOGETHER!" For the first time in front of his sister, the Might of Demacia cried. "It's not right... But I can't stand to see my sister tear herself apart where I just watch." He fell to his knees. "Please, Lux... Forgive this stupid, foolish brother of yours," Garen begged, not daring to look at her. "I should have at least been there for you. I should have been by your side mak-"

"Big brother." Lux interrupted, making him look up at her. She kissed him on the lips and pulled back to see his reaction. Garen froze. "It's been ten years..." she remarked, giggling. She leaned forward to kiss him again. Garen threw caution to the wind as he held her in his arms and kissed her back. After they broke for air, he pulled away and looked at his sister.

"Hey, Lux," he asked.

"Hmm?" She replied, staring up at him. A blush spread across his face.

"Would you mind telling me what you told me on that hill ten years ago?" He requested sheepishly. She beamed at him and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, brother."

* * *

**Two fanfics in one day!? Whaaaaaat? XD But seriously, although I support Garen x Kat, the call of the wincest was too great. If you didn't like this fanfic pairing don't lose hope! I have plenty of more fanfic ideas that I will make into realities later! Please favorite, follow, and review! :D**


End file.
